


【翻譯】有四次Erik表現得像個渣，有一次他......還是個渣(by Sonamae)

by smallhead



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallhead/pseuds/smallhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*原作向，渣萬和X-men還是對立方<br/>*渣萬根本就是個愛扯暗戀女孩頭髮的小屁孩</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】有四次Erik表現得像個渣，有一次他......還是個渣(by Sonamae)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Four Times Erik Was A Prick And The One Time He Was... Still A Prick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045916) by [Sonamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae). 



> 謝謝原作者Sonamae的授權。

Hank把他留在山頂對他說，“我馬上就回來，”他不可能馬上回來，因為他是去打架，但他總是那麼有禮又貼心。Charles這會兒什麼都不能做，愚蠢的抑制心靈感應哨兵在戰鬥的中心發出震天嗡鳴。他的團隊做得很好。畢竟，沒有任何人死去，所以他認為“做得很好”。

但隨後三個巨型機器人從地面竄了出來，Charles痛苦地呻吟出聲。為什麼非得是巨型機器人？為什麼就不能 **只是** 機器人？為什麼要搞得那麼巨大？

一陣風'嗖—'的刮過他身側，突然又有變種人冒出來被新的機器人追趕，尖叫聲四起。這看起來非常不協調，有鑑於大部分的他們看起來就像還在讀中學...哦，其中一個絆倒了。他應該滾動他的輪椅，去幫幫那可憐的男孩。

“Charles，在這裡見到你多好阿。”Erik，不，萬磁王，走到他旁邊，臉上帶著傻逼的笑容。 “不，不，你不用站起來迎接我。”Charles瞪大了雙眼。他低頭看看他的輪椅，然後斜睨著慢慢地抬頭望向Erik。

那張臭屁的臉瞬間變得尷尬。甚至近乎窘迫。Charles不用回“你他媽在說什麼傻話，”因為說真的、這是Erik。他做得出來的絕對遠遠不止一個簡單的說傻話。

“為什麼我要為了你站起來？即使我可以，我也寧願坐在這裡、提、醒、你、你打殘了你唯一的朋友。“Charles把鋪在腿上的羊毛外套折疊了起來。

\- 

有一個新的敵人出現了，X-men不夠人手處理。Charles決定打電話給Erik尋求幫助，不是私人的請求，就只是……行政上的彼此協助。他們同意在公園會面，起先Charles對整件事抱持著懷疑的態度，但他想起最後一次和Erik說話是一個月前。現在的Erik，當然，一定有所成長了、吧。

這一次陪他的是 Scott，有他在Charles感到格外安心。Erik已經在公園的長椅上看書了。他抬頭看向他們露出了微笑。不。

是傻逼三次方的笑。

“Charles！看到你真好，來。坐下吧......哦，等等。“ 如此露骨的揶揄語氣激得Scott立馬按上他的鐳射眼鏡。Charles捏捏他的胳膊阻止了他。

就是有人永遠學不會教訓。

“當然，我會坐著。就在這裡，乾的。那張潮濕沁涼的板凳坐起來如何？“他問。Scott嗤笑了聲，Erik瞇起眼瞪他，用力地合上了書。

\- 

“Hank，這真是太優秀了！”Charles燦笑著拍上Hank的背，然後轉動輪椅去看試管。 “你一個人把這項研究推進了那麼多！”他實在太興奮，完全沒注意Erik走進了房間。

Erik抓起一個顯示器，隨意地滑動資訊，邊瞥著Charles。後者轉過身來被嚇得一抖，他被Erik的頭盔屏蔽在外沒發現他的到來。 “哦，Erik...我正在祝賀Hank的新里程碑。”Erik走向前，努力收起他吃吃的傻笑。

“哦？我可以看看嗎？“ Hank慷慨地為他展示，Erik咧齒露出鯊魚笑， “真可惜他不能為你起立鼓掌，對嗎我的孩子？”他轉過身拍拍他的胳臂。Charles抑制了Hank腦袋裡想把他揍扁的念頭。

“你的眼睛和審美觀一起丟掉了嗎，Erik？”Charles露出了完美迷人的笑容。 “還是你已經白目到瞎了？過來，幫我脫離這把輪椅，我才可以一拳糊到你臉上。“Erik笑著走了過去，讓Charles搥他的胳膊。

Charles抹去了Hank的記憶，替換成Erik在走出實驗室時跌了個狗吃屎。

\- 

糖罐空了。通常這不是個問題，通常Charles會告訴某個學生然後他們會在有空的時候填滿它。但不幸的是，沒有人在旁邊，而Charles現在就是特想喝一杯甜得發膩的茶。用來補充的糖放在高於Charles碰得到的架上。他考慮著應不應該用心電感應召喚誰來拿那包糖，但這就像討糖吃的小孩似的，他可一點兒也不想被自己的孩子們取笑。

“多美好的午後，Charles，我正想泡一杯茶。” Erik走了進來，今天他的頭盔看起來格外討人厭，他帶著微笑倚靠在廚房的門口。Charles瞪了他一眼不打算移動分毫。

他知道Erik喝茶是不加糖的，他在這裡只有一個理由。 “那還真巧，我也是。”Charles雙手悠閒地交疊在左大腿上。

“哦，但糖罐子是空的，不是嗎，”Erik一臉欠抽地說著，拽下了架上的糖袋往桌上放，“ **真遺憾** 你的座位沒有附帶高腳椅或升降梯的功能。“他朝杯子添了無懈可擊的完美糖量，Charles面不改色地咬著舌頭。 “你應該拿梯子來踩的，對不？”勺子凌空飛入杯中，輕輕攪拌著，絲毫沒敲到玻璃的杯緣。

Charles覺得槽點實在太多，但他只感到撲天蓋地的惱怒。說真的， Erik今天就是想說這些嗎？咱們走著瞧吧。趁Erik忙著泡茶的時候，Charles悄悄掀起他的斗篷，把底部磨損的布料套在桌腳的凹槽裡。Erik遞給他熱茶，完全沒有注意到異狀。

“祝你有個美好的一天，Erik。”Charles用一隻手捧著茶杯啜飲，另一隻悄悄轉動他的車輪向右駛出廚房。他一轉完彎，就聽到響亮的撕裂聲，伴隨著數句咒罵。他咯咯地傻笑，覺得茶嚐起來更甜了。

\- 

房間裡有一打Charles Xavier，每個看起來都一模模樣。他們嘰嘰喳喳地聲稱自己是Charles， **真正的** Charles，但Erik分不出來。只是這不是真的，因為他 **可以** 分出來的，他只是不想陪他們耍猴戲。玩弄他們的變種人正躲在箱子後面偷笑，Erik開始呻吟起來。如果不快點做出決定，他就永遠也找不回真正的Charles了。

他會被這小女孩纏著碎念她的能力是如何如何“比你的更更更牛逼。”小屁孩有時候真是煩透了。

唯一的勝算是女孩對他們能力以外的事情一無所知。但、天吶Charles會恨他的。

“寶貝，我已經受夠了，別再坐在那兒。過來吧我就會知道是你。“其中一個Charles嗤笑了聲。 剩下的十一個全站了起來。Erik像打破陶瓷娃娃一般碾碎了他們，然後一腳踩在小女孩身上。

“你非得要這麼說？”Charles開口， 被質問的男人正拎著女孩的後領。

“我知道你不會為了我站起來，親愛的，腿疾救了你一次。”在Charles用手邊的書擊中他的大腿時他一聲也沒吭。 “我是認真的！我知道那句話很糟，但它是我唯一能想到的事情。“

“你可以問她，我們的結婚紀念日。”Charles抱怨道，Erik把他抱離地面，放上最近的輪椅。他讓輪椅飄過門檻，確保Charles能順暢行動。

“1月25日。”Erik低聲嘟囔。

“真可愛，你記得呢。”


End file.
